


The Remedy

by popbubblegum



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popbubblegum/pseuds/popbubblegum
Summary: Ringo is ill but believes he can make it though one long day in the studio.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Kudos: 27





	The Remedy

**Author's Note:**

> Set in 1964.

George knew he really couldn't be too hands on with Ringo, not in the studio that is... but Ringo didn't mind the odd kiss on the cheek, the hand placed on the lap or George wrapping his arms around Ringo's middle and biting him on the neck with his fang like teeth. However today seemed different... Ringo seemed different and not in a good way... in fact Ringo had been acting strange, this one morning, not eating anything for breakfast but drinking from the bottle of milk. If George hadn't of caught Ringo in the act, then he was sure that the whole bottle of milk would off been gone, before he even had a chance to pour any on his cereal, "Geo..." George's thoughts were distracted by John, who looked rather pissed off, "yes... Johnny..." "we're out of fucking milk?..." John held an empty bottle of milk in George's face, "oh, shit..." George already knew who drank all of it, "Paul and I were making ourselves some coffee and well..." "uh... John... your going to accuse me but..."yeah... well... no one clears out the fridge as quick as you..." John, spoke, "well this time, it wasn't me... it was Rings..." "what?... that's out of character for him..." Paul, joined in on the conversation. "Yes it does, Paul... but for the past few days, Ringo has been acting strange..." George, spoke, "strange, how?..." Paul, raised an eyebrow, "well, if you count missing out on meals, only eating ice cream and drinking cold drinks... I don't think his too, well, lads..." George, spoke, "he better be well... we have a tour... you know..." John, frowned, "why don't I talk to Ringo... see what's up..." George, walked over to Ringo's drums, "Ringo... you okay... sweetie?..." George, stood next to Ringo, placing a hand on Ringo's shoulder, "I'm fine..." was all Ringo could say, talking really hurt his throat, "Ringo, don't lie to me... you haven't been your usual cheerful self... in fact, you have been very quiet and I thought I was the quiet Beatle..." George, laughed. Ringo looked up at George and gave him a weak smile, "darling..." George slowly placed himself on Ringo's lap, Ringo wrapped his arms around George, "now be honest, are you sick?..." "what no... I'm not sick..." Ringo completely lied to George, in fact Ringo had been very unwell, dealing with a burning severe sore throat, it would go away on it's own, Ringo did not want George to worry about him, "ugh... Ringo... stop lying to me..." George got off Ringo's lap, George shook his head, upset that Ringo was obviously keeping something from him. As the band began it's first recording session, Ringo drummed happily to the beat, watching John, Paul and George harmonize together, Ringo was glad that he didn't sing much, especially with his sore throat, he would barely make it pass a note, though drumming was hard enough, as Ringo got distracted, rubbing that numbing feeling in his neck, he hoped no one would notice. When the first session was over and the boys listened to the track, Ringo felt anxious, wondering if the others would noticed, how out of time, his drumming was with their guitars, "Ringo... your drumming was a little out of tune..." Paul, spoke, "shit... they noticed... I knew they would..." that little voice inside Ringo's head started to talk, "sorry..." Ringo bit his lip, a sorry won't cut it... "Richard... we have been trying to get this song right for days... I have lost track of what take this is... look, Paul, George and I have got it all aright but you keep fucking up..." John, spoke, "look lads, really I'm sorry... I must off been distracted..." "by George's ass... I'm sure..." John, got sarcastic, George couldn't help but grin at that... he had no problem with his boyfriend checking him out, but not if it was going to distract the band, "very funny... John... ha ha..." Ringo rolled his eyes, before walking back to his drums, "what the fuck is the matter with you?..." John, asked, "I keep telling you, Ringo is unwell, that's why he is distracted..." George, spoke, "Georgie... for the last time... I'm not unwell... look I'm fine..." Ringo danced around the room, while the others looked at Ringo as if he had lost his mind, "alright lads... come on then... another take... this will be the last one, I promise..." Ringo, sat at his drums, positioned to play. They started to play the song again, everything was going fine and Ringo was a lot more determined and focused to get this done, but suddenly an awful feeling of sickness came over Ringo, the burning feeling in his throat felt ten times hotter and he tried to warn the others, but he couldn't raise his voice and with that, he fainted due to the pain. It didn't take long for John, Paul and George to off noticed that Ringo had just fainted mid performance on them, "RINGO..." George threw his guitar to the ground in a panic, he got down on his knees, checking for a pulse, George was relieved when he noticed Ringo was still breathing, "shit... Macca... call a doctor..." Paul ran into the office, proceeding to call the doctor, "what the fuck?..." John stood over Ringo and George, "I told you, he was unwell..." George gently positioned Ringo's head on his lap, "why didn't he tell us that then?..." John, asked, "I guess he didn't want to disappoint us..." George looked down at Ringo, "oh Rich... why didn't you just tell me..." "lads, the doctors will be here as soon as possible..." John, Paul and George then waited for the doctors to arrive and take their mate away.

Ringo laid in a hospital bed, still in a deep sleep, George sat by his bedside, just staring at his boyfriend, wanting so desperately for Ringo to wake up. The guitarist did not know how long he had been sitting in this room, staring at Ringo, it felt like hours but George was willing just to sit here and wait Ringo to open his eyes, George was willing to not go on this tour, if Ringo couldn't be there. "Oh, my poor drummer..." George held Ringo's hand, he wanted to feel Ringo gripped his hand so badly, "George, he has tonsillitis... he isn't dying..." John, spoke, "I know but it was still scary, having him faint like that on us... now he is laying in a hospital bed... his going to wake up and realized his in a hospital and with his history... he doesn't like hospitals..." George, spoke, "yeah, hospitals see Ringo and they want him to come right in..." John, laughed, George and Paul just looked at John, not approving of his jokes, "look, George... I think you may off heard of getting a replacement drummer... just for the tour..." John, spoke, "yes I have heard and I'm sure the replacement is nice and all... but the idea... well you can shove it up your ass..." "George..." Paul's mouth hung open in shock, "sorry but I mean it... Ringo is a great drummer... unique in his stage presence and playing style..." George, spoke, "yes, Ringo is great at what he does... but we're on a schedule..." John, spoke, "cancel it then... postpone the date... surely we can do that..." George, spoke, "you know we can't do that... we can't just cancel things when we please..." Paul, spoke, "Ringo isn't some cheap toy, you can throw away..." George, spoke, "it's what's best for the band..." John, spoke, "no... what's best for the band and for the fans, is Ringo... otherwise it's like a car driving on three wheels..." George, spoke, "sorry man... but it is, what it is..." John, spoke, "alright then..." George placed his head against Ringo's chest, "I think your going to have to find a replacement guitarist because I ain't going... you hear me?..." John was about to say something, but he felt it would get them, nowhere, him and Paul knew, George would take offense to the idea of a tour without Ringo. The youngest of the band, gave John and Paul a rather dirty look, before turning to look at Ringo, "I won't go without you..." George gently caress Ringo's chest, "I'll stay right here with you..." "George... John and I..." George looked back at the two song writers, George was like a ticking time bomb, he was angry enough as it is, they didn't want to push him any further... "Isn't he beautiful..." George marveled at Ringo, even when Ringo was laying there, quiet and asleep... George could still go mad with affection at the near sight, "George can't you go a day without being queer for the band's drummer?..." John was the only one to laugh at his own joke, while Paul and George rolled their eyes, George paid John no mind, as he traced his fingers along Ringo's lips and caress his cheeks, "in my opinion, your the most beautiful man in the world..." George, moved a part of Ringo's fringe and kissed him on the forehead.


End file.
